Prior art paint brushes have handles which are long enough for being grasped by only one hand of the user. This requires that a clear line of sight may be achieved by the painter moving his/her body to expose to expose a visual sight line. The present invention pertains to the provision of a paint brush handle which is long enough to be grasped by both hands of the user. This increase in length allowing the user to present a brush with paint against the surface to be painted that exposes the cut line to a visual sight line without undue exertion on the part of the user.
The primary object of the present invention is to permit the user to use both hands to better expose the cut line to an eye visual sight line. An isokinetic analysis of the basic idea of the present invention as compared to the prior art is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The movements of a painter require that their body be positioned to attitude (in FIG. 1B, the locus of points 44) that allows them to present a brush with paint against the surface to be painted, with one arm extended and the hand cocked to an attitude that exposes the cut line to an eye visual sight line. Because common brushes handle handles large enough for only one hand, the reaching must be accomplished by the painter""s body movements (in FIG. 1B, the locus of points 45). It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for expanding the field of coverage (in FIG. 1B, areas 48 and 49 and in FIG. 1A, areas 34 and 40) at each location (in FIG. 1B, locus of points 45) with the addition control of two hands (in FIG. 1A, locus of points 35) coordinated with the sight line of cut, considerably reducing the painter""s body movements.
A more specific object is to provide paint brush handles that affix to paint brushes at the specific angle with the line of sight without obstructing the painter""s view of the cut line, whereby the angle is not alterable (i.e. it is fixed) determined by the length of the handle.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such two hand spacing equivalent to average elbow spacing on handles made continuous with the bristles.